1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to balancing devices for rotating members and more particularly pertains to a new load balancing device for correcting a load imbalance in a rotating member such as a spin basket in a wash machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of balancing devices for rotating members is known in the prior art. More specifically, balancing devices for rotating members heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art balancing devices for rotating members include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,626; 4,646,545; 4,388,841; 5,211,038; 4,517,695; and 5,231,857.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new load balancing device. The inventive device includes a tube member in a circular configuration with a ballast means provided within the hollow interior of the tube member. Preferably, the ballast means includes a fluid and spherical ballast members.
In these respects, the load balancing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of correcting a load imbalance in a rotating member such as a spin basket in a wash machine.